cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Maksa i Bloo wyścig o życie
Maksa i Bloo wyścig o życie (ang. Race for Your Life, Mac & Bloo) – siedemdziesiąty odcinek serialu animowanego Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster, piąty odcinek szóstego sezonu. Wprowadzenie Maks i Bloo rywalizują ze sobą w wyścigu do Domu Pani Foster. Fabuła W Salonie gier, Maks i Bloo grają w wyścigi. Bloo jednak przegrywa rywalizację. Następnie grają w grę opartą na skakaniu, gdzie również Maks wygrywa. Podobnie jest również w grze na skuterach wodnych. Po wyjściu z salonu gier, dwaj chłopcy gratulują Maksowi ustanowienia nowego rekordu w jednej z gier. Proszą nawet Maksa o autograf. Bloo jednak jest rozgoryczony ciągłymi porażkami. Tym bardziej, gdy Maks przypomina mu ileż to razy go pokonał. Wtedy Bloo stwierdza, że woli gry domowe; Maks jednak przypomina mu, że przyszli do salonu gier właśnie dlatego, że w domu, Bloo ciągle przegrywał ze swoim twórcą. Wtem niebieski przyjaciel, zezłoszczony ciągłymi porażkami, wymyśla, aby obaj ścigali się do Domu Pani Foster. Nie zważa on nawet na to, że będzie trzeba pokonać dystans czterdziestu kilometrów. Bloo szybko odlicza i zaczyna z przewagą. Maks początkowo nie ma ochoty biec, uznając wyścig trzydzieści mil za bezsensowny; jednak po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę z irytujących konsekwencji triumfu Bloo i zgadza się na rywalizację. Maks z łatwością dogania swojego zmyślonego przyjaciela. Bloo, starając się go spowolnić, oszukuje go, że pomysł z wyścigiem był żartem i przegania twórcę. Szybko wbiega na ulicę, nie zwracając uwagi na czerwone światło. Maks natomiast spokojnie czeka na zmianę światła, żeby bezpiecznie przejść. Jednak mimo to, twórca cały czas dogania Bloo. Ten wpada jednak na pomysł, by zamiast po chodniku, mimo zakazu przejść przez trawę. Maks grzecznie idzie chodnikiem, co nieco go spowalnia. Jednak po chwili znów dogania swojego przyjaciela. Aby po raz kolejny przeszkodzić swojemu twórcy, Bloo wywala kosze na śmiecie, wysypując śmieci na chodnik. Maks początkowo mija je, jednak po sekundzie wraca i sprząta bałagan. Następnie niebieski przyjaciel potrąca stojącą w parku staruszkę, która zaczyna się kręcić. Gdy przybiega Maks, zatrzymuje ją. Ta jednak po podziękowaniu, zaczyna opowiadać chłopcu o dawnych czasach, nieświadomie go spowalniając. Dzięki temu, Bloo zdobywa przewagę. Jednak gubi drogę i nie wie, którędy ma iść. Pyta więc starszego pana o drogę do Domu Pani Foster. Staruszek jednak, z powodu głuchoty, nie rozumie ani słowa. Po niedługim czasie zjawia się Maks, który szybko przegania Bloo. Chłopcy zaczynają ostro konkurować, aż w końcu rozdzielają się na rozwidleniu dróg. Podczas gdy Maks postanawia sobie by być silnym i jednocześnie spokojnym, Bloo już ledwo dyszy z odwodnienia i zmęczenia. Zatrzymuje się on przed sklepem z rzeczami elektronicznymi. Tam w telewizorze pojawia się reklama "Elektrolitu" – napoju energetycznego dla sportowców. Bloo odkrywa, że właśnie tego potrzebuje, aby zwyciężyć. Zamiast napoju, przypadkowo kupuje jednak łańcuchy i światełka choinkowe, oraz zrobionego z nich jelenia. Pełen entuzjazmu, znów rusza w drogę, jednak po chwili znów pada z wycieńczenia. Wtedy wraca do sklepu i kupuje duży napój, wypijając go na miejscu. Bloo stara się szybko zapłacić, by nadrobić stracony czas, jednak anemiczny sprzedawca znacznie go opóźnia. W końcu Bloo rezygnuje z reszty i wychodzi ze sklepu. Jednak tuż po wyjściu, musi wrócić, gdyż odczuwa silną potrzebę skorzystania z toalety. Okazuje się, że do łazienki jest bardzo długa kolejka. Tymczasem Maks spokojnie biegnie. Wkrótce zauważa jednak coś niebieskiego w autobusie. Myśląc, że to Bloo, biegnie za autobusem i atakuje tę osobę. Okazuje się jednak, iż to nie Bloo, a jedynie nastoletni chłopiec w niebieskim kapturze. Chłopiec i jego towarzysz zaczynają gonić Maksa. Wkrótce natrafia na coś niebieskiego jadącego w dziecięcym wózku. Natychmiast skacze na to, ale jest to jedynie niebieski balonik, który trzymało dziecko w wózku. Dziecko to zaczyna płakać, a wtedy również matka dziecka z wózkiem zaczyna gonić Maksa. Następnie natrafia na coś niebieskiego stojącego przy koniu. Skacze na to, ale jest to jedynie schylający się policjant. Wtedy również i on zaczyna gonić Maksa. W tym samym czasie, w sklepie, nadchodzi wreszcie kolej Bloo na skorzystanie z toalety. Sprzedawca jednak nie daje mu klucza, gdyż po zakupach w sklepie, wyszedł z niego przez co zakończył transakcję. Musi więc kupić coś jeszcze, by wejść do łazienki. Bloo zostało jednak jedynie 25 centów i może za to kupić jedynie wielgachny worek ciężkich łańcuchów. Bloo zabiera worek i wychodzi ze sklepu. Jednak przewraca się od ciężaru, który ze sobą niesie. Wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że te rzeczy jedynie go spowalniają. Postanawia więc zrobić coś, by przyspieszyć. Leżąc na chodniku, zauważa biegacza w sportowych trampkach i wpada na pomysł. Idzie do sklepu sportowego i tam wybiera zestaw bogacza. Nie ma jednak pieniędzy by zapłacić. Sprzedawca jednak proponuje mu wymienienie łańcuchów i lampek na buty sportowe. Bloo zastanawia się. Najpierw wyobraża sobie siebie jako zwycięzcę wyścigu, później wyobraża sobie beztroskie tarzanie się pośród swoich łańcuchów i lampek. Po przemyśleniu, zgadza się jednak na wymianę. Jednak okazuje się, że nie ma nóg, by włożyć nowe trampki. Tymczasem Maksowi udaje się zgubić goniących go ludzi. Jednak sam się gubi w mieście, nie wiedząc co robić. Nagle zauważa sklep z paralotniami. Zastanawia się nad kupnem. Wyobraża sobie jak wspaniale byłoby wygrać dolatując na paralotni, ale jednocześnie boi się, że gdy nieuczciwie wygra, zostanie znienawidzony w Domu Pani Foster. Postanawia więc przyspieszyć bez oszukiwania. Zauważa reklamę napoju energetycznego. Kupuje z automatu jedną puszkę i po niedługiej chwili zostaje pobudzony (przez cukier). W bardzo szybkim tempie pokonuje trasę i dogania pewnego siebie Bloo. W końcu obaj przyjaciele zatrzymują się i okazuje się, że są w punkcie wyjścia – przy salonie gier zręcznościowych w Ulu. Na początku oboje śmieją się z pomysłu ścigania się. Jednak po chwili rozpoczynają wyścig od nowa, mimo przyjazdu autobusu. Tym razem idą "łeb w łeb". Oboje przekraczają ulicę na czerwonym świetle, depczą trawnik, a gdy Bloo wyrzuca z koszów śmieci, Maks zaczyna w niego nimi rzucać. Chłopcy potrącają staruszkę i walczą o prowadzenie wszelakimi sposobami. Maks wsiada na rower, Bloo również próbuje to zrobić, ale nie może z powodu braku nóg. Maks jednak zsiada z roweru, gdy widzi, iż ma rozwiązane sznurowadło, następnie zawiązuje je. Jednak po chwili przybiega Bloo i rozwiązuje mu sznurówkę. Maks wykupuje nawet paralotnię, by dogonić swojego wymyślonego przyjaciela. W końcu dobiegają do Domu Pani Foster. Bloo wskakuje na plecy Maksa, aż oboje się przewracają i staczają z górki. Gdy hamują, Maks potyka się o rozwiązane sznurowadło, a Bloo uderza o bramę Domu Pani Foster. W ten sposób Maks trafia na teren Domu Pani Foster pierwszy. Jest jednak skrajnie wyczerpany, podobnie jak Bloo. Widząc ich, Franka woła z Domu, by testowali schody biegając w górę i w dół. Chłopcy jednak są zbyt zmęczeni, a Maks nawet traci przytomność. Jakiś czas później, chłopak budzi się na łóżku szpitalnym, gdzie wita go Bloo, siedząc na wózku inwalidzkim. Okazuje się, że chłopcy są skrajnie wycieńczeni i odwodnieni. Maks upiera się, że wygrał, jednak Bloo mu nie wierzy. Mówi, że doktor stwierdził, iż oboje mogli mieć omamy; najprawdopodobniej żaden wyścig się nawet nie odbył. Wtedy chłopcy rozpoczynają kolejny wyścig w szpitalu. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Bloo * Maks Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Franka * Maurycy Bohaterowie tła * Chudy (tylko w wyobrażeniach Maksa i Bloo) * Koko (tylko w wyobrażeniach Maksa i Bloo) * Nowy (tylko w wyobrażeniach Maksa i Bloo) * Jackie Kaktus (tylko w wyobrażeniach Maksa i Bloo) * Pan Zając (tylko w wyobrażeniach Maksa i Bloo) * Cyklop (tylko w wyobrażeniach Maksa i Bloo) * Nożyczki (tylko w wyobrażeniach Maksa i Bloo) * Robot Myron (tylko w wyobrażeniach Maksa i Bloo) * Pan Pszczoła Ciekawostki * Odcinek ten jest wyjątkowy, ponieważ odwiedzający oryginalną stronę internetową Cartoon Network mogli zdecydować o wyniku 40-kilometrowego wyścigu pomiędzy Bloo i Maksem. Głosowanie rozpoczęło się 19 maja 2008 roku i polegało na zagraniu w grę "Big Shot Checkers". Wygrał Maks, lecz wersja odcinka z zwycięstwem Bloo była również dostępna do obejrzenia na www.cartoonnetwork.com i na iTunes. Kategoria:Odcinki Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster Kategoria:Odcinki